pokefanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
AIK005
piąty odcinek anime Adventure in Kalos wyemitowany w Polsce 06 stycznia 2014 roku. Treść Prosto z recepcji poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Lucario siedział na parapecie wpatrując się w w dzieci, które bawią się ze swoimi pokemonami. Skulony Pikachu spał na poduszce w kącie z uniesionym ogonem. Usiadłem koło żółtego pokemona, pogłaskałem go i sam się położyłem. - Luke, co jest? - zapytał mnie Lucario. - Nic. - odpowiedziałem. - Alex tak mnie namęczyła, że muszę się zdrzemnąć. - Mhm... - mruknął Lucario i zeskoczył z parapetu. Ponieważ w pokoju były dwa łóżka, położył się na drugim i oboje zapadliśmy w sen. Śniłem o tym jak wygrałem puchar Pomarańczowej Ligi na Pomelo. Pikachu dzięki Elektrycznej Awari eliminuje Gengara Drake'a. Usłyszałem krzyki dochodzące z zewnątrz. ''LUKE, OTWÓRZ! STAŁO SIĘ COŚ!?? To była Alex. Waliła w te drzwi jakieś piętnaście minut. Wstałem i otworzyłem jej drzwi. Stała czerwona jak jabłko u progu drzwi, odepchnęła mnie i wszedła do mojego pokoju. - Myślałam, że coś się wam stało! - wrzasnęła na mnie aż Pikachu wstał. Bardzo się przestraszył i skoczył mi na głowę. Potem sam krzyczał na Alex za to, że go przestraszyła. - Sory za to, że się uniosłam, ale naprawdę mogłeś uprzedzić! - Ale to twoja wina. - Moja wina? - zdziwiła się Alex. - Zmęczyłem się bo ciągle mówiłaś: Chodźmy tu, a może tam, nie, może jednak tam, a nie.... - cytuję dziewczynę. - No fakt... Powinnam trochę przystopować - uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Założyłem czapkę oraz kurtkę i razem z Lucario i Pikachu poszliśmy potrenować. Na podwórku było dużo trenerów. Wyjąłem dwa pokeballe a znich wylecieli Fletchling oraz Froakie. Froakie jak zwykle na mnie nie patrzył. Fletchling pieszczotliwie dziabnął mnie w nos i usiadł mi na ramieniu. - No to jak? Potrenujemy? - Ptaszek znów dziabnął, lecz tym razem w ucho - Froakie, proszę cię! Niebieski pokemon na chwilę się odwrócił, lecz po chwili znów mnie zignorował. Ja nie mogę. Jaki to trep. Nie mogę zrozumieć, czemu on mnie nie lubi. Po chwili ktoś rzucił we mnie pokeballem. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem chłopaka. Dzisiaj rano był w centrum handlowym. - Ojć... Sory - powiedział. - Naprawdę, przepraszam. - Spoko... - odpowiedziałem. - Jednak mogłeś trochę uważać. - Racja. Jestem Calem - powiedział chłopak i skierował swoją dłoń ku mnie. Podałem mu i wypowiedziałem swoje imię. - Mieszkasz tu? - Nie. - odpowiedziałem. - Mieszkam w mieście LaRousee w regionie Hoenn. A ty? - Jestem z tego miasta. - Tak? - Mhm... - Wziąłeś już startera? - Tak. - A kogo? - Froakiego. - A ja Chespina. Powalczymy? - Sory, ale nie, bo chyba mnie ten Froakie nie zabardzo lubi. Zaraz... To nie jest ten Chespin co wczoraj widziałem... - Może... Widziałem jak wychodziłeś z jakąś dziewczyną. To twoja siostra? - Przyjaciółka - poprawiłem go, chociaż Alex jest właściwie dla mnie jak siostra. - W takim razie Chespin już się nie smuci, że nikt po niego nie przyjdzie, heh. - Gdzie idziesz? - Ja? - zdziwiłem się. - Do następnego miasta. - Aha. Mogę z wami? - Ta... - Dzięki. Skoczę po rzeczy. - Ta... Kategoria:Odcinki (Pokemon) Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika ŁUKASZ 10 Kategoria:Seria Adventure in Kalos